Hiccup's Element Secret
by aerodragon2
Summary: This story is set after HTTYD 2 and Frozen with some changes the first Valka never went missing the second Stoick didn't die and Astrid is his sister and NOT his girlfriend. Hiccup had a secret that only him and 4 others know about, how will they, his wife to be Elsa Winter, her sister Anna along with his own sister Astrid react when they find out.
1. Anna finds out

Hiccup's Element secret

**This is my first crossover and its more about friendship it's set after httyd2 and Frozen. I have a few changes in mine Stoick didnt die and nither did Elsa and Anna's parents also Astrid is Hiccup's sister and Valka never went missing (Hiccup + Elsa)**

Chapter 1-Anna finds out

Jon and Grace Winters who where king and queen of Arendelle called their 2 daughers into the throne room too talk about what time of the year. Before he spoke he told the guard it was time to lock down the castle. Anna then spoke up "NO dad why are we on lock down?"

The king started to explain to his youngest daughter "Well every year for 2 week a family friend comes to visit but we have to lock down as they have unique pets. The son is Elsa's boyfriend and tomorrow is when they get here, so we will explain more then". He dismissed Elsa and Anna and Anna asked why she never knew about this. Elsa just said "Well you've been with dad's sister for 3 years and last year we had my problem with my powers and our family friends had family issues to sort.

While that was happening The Haddock family had set of for Arendelle, they were about 1 hour away for their destination. As the Winter family waited for their guest they heard the dragons. Jon just made the statement "they've arrived". As 3 dragons landed in the count yard and as everyone said hi Elsa asked "Ermm Stoick where is Hiccup" She just got a shy laugh as he said "Well he's trying to avoid lighting". Just as he said that they heard thunder and then screams. As everyone looked up they saw two figures falling from the sky, as lighting hit the lower left of the smaller figure and the heard Anna shout in pain, she picked up what had hit her and asked "Whats this?" As Stoick look up at the young princess and said "Well this isn't going to be good" as the 3 Haddocks and their dragons moved Jon asked Elsa to add a couple of inchs of snow. Before she could start Hiccup and Toothless landed on the concrete and both groaned. As Toothless got up and ran over to his rider and nugded him Hiccup said "I'm ok bud go and play with the others". So he and the other dragons ran to their normal place.

Jon was first to speak up "You ok Hiccup that look painful" Hiccup replied a with a slow yes. Grace said "shall we move this to the living room". Everyone agreed and started to walk off, Hiccup just said "Guys my leg shattered I can't get up or walk" Stoick gave a heartly chuckle and helped his son. Hiccup asked his dad "Did you bring my spare leg?" Stoick just laugh and said no. Jon spoke up "Don't worry I can help Gobber sent me 3 legs and a note saying 'just in case'.

As they got to the living room Jon handed Hiccup a new foot and as he went to put it on he groaned due to his large fall, Elsa went over kissed her boyfriend and took his leg and did it for him. Hiccup stood up and kissed Elsa, when they couple broke apart they joined the rest of the party. As they sat down Jon introduced them too Anna, Stoick spoke up "Nice to meet you lass, I'm Stoick the Vast chief of Berk, this is my wife Valka, my daugher Astrid and you've meet Hiccup sort off. Anna replied "Hello and can I ask, what happened to your leg?" Everyone laughed as Jon and Stoick told the young princess.

As everyone was at the dinning table Jon asked "so what happened last year?"

Stoick told them and when he had finished Elsa just looked at Hiccup in shock, Stoick finished with "And Hiccup being Hiccup got another new scar" It was Anna who spoke "you said another new scar, how many do you have" Elsa just made herself known by saying "yeah sweetie how many scars do you ask show us please". Jon and Grace agreed, so as Hiccup started to undress to show them all the scars he had. "This is the new one dad was on about" while pointing at his biggest and by far his worst scar he had. After dinner Stoick asked for the children to go play with the dragons but told Hiccup to stay behind.

While Elsa, Astrid and Anna left to go play with the dragons, Stoick just said "Jon they need to know, Astrid still dosen't know yet and she's Hiccup sister. Jon just sighed and said "I know it's just for Anna it's alot to talk ing and she has yet to find out that Elsa will be wed to Hiccup and moving to Berk in 3 days." It was Hiccup who spoke next "Well why not tell Anna about the wedding and the move tonight then after the wedding we have 4 days before we leave so we tell her at some point then?". "That's brilliant" Grace said. Later that night everyone sat down as Jon spoke "Anna we have something to tell you".


	2. Family Secrets

Hiccup's Element secret

Chapter 2- Family secrets

As Anna looked at her dad then to her mother she simpled asked "What is it?" Elsa had relised was it was and thought best to stay quiet, "Well Anna you know that we told you Elsa and Hiccup are a couple". His daughter just nodded as he carried on "Well he bent the truth a little there, as in three days they will be getting married". Anna looked shocked and turned to her sister, who told Anna that it was true. "Thats not all, when the Haddocks go back to Berk Elsa will be going to with her husband. Do not worry like every year they will be visiting for Elsa and Hiccup's birthdays as they are three days a part" Jon finished. As Anna started to cry to her sister leaving Elsa hugged her and said you can come and visit, I'm sure Hiccup will help you chose your own dragon" Hiccup agreed and Anna just started jumping around chanting "I'm getting a dragon, I'm getting a dragon" Grace laughed and said, "Your dragon can sleep in your room, just keep it out of the village and kitchen" "So I can't fly him?" Anna asked rather sadly. Jon just placed his hand on her sholder and said, "yes but at night and when Hiccup tell me that you can fly, OK" Anna smiled and happy agreed.

Stoick asked if Elsa and Anna knew how their dad meet their mother when everyone but Hiccup, who was fixing Toothless' tail. It was Elsa who answer "No he said he wanted us both here but last year my powers had a problem" Valka said "Well why don't we tell you and Elsa don't worry about your power's and they will work how you need them too". "Thank you and oh can you" Elsa asked as the three girls sat down. Jon laughed and started the story, "Well my dad had sent me to Berk because I did not listen or do as I was told. So he sent me there as at the time you did as you where told or you could die". Stoick started up saying "It was one night of a dragon raid we meet and became friends, a month later we were the top defender the village had and Jon's dad came to see how he was doing." Grace then took over "It was that night I meet your dad as I was born on Berk and it was when you dad saved me. As your grandfather was asked what was happening Stoick's father chief at the time shout that three Night Furys had come along to help with the raid". "As normal they stayed in the night sky firing but never missing, two people died that night but my father jsut called a war counsil, when it was finished Jon walked up to your mother and asked if she would meet him later" Stoick contuied. "So we meet up got on well so a year later when Jon's father was happy and where about to leave he came over to me and asked for my hand in marriage" Grace added and Jon finished by saying "She accepted and moved back with me and two years later we were married", at that point everyone heard a bang then a thud outside, Grace walked to the window and saw Hiccup on the fall, "Guards go bring Hiccup inside" she shouted.

Five minuties later Hiccup was in the room with everyone being patched up. Elsa asked what happen so Hiccup started to explain, "Well the fire kept going out and so I could fix Toothless' tail, I started to get angery and then the metal started to get hotter and hotter, then suddenly lighting hit the metal rod and boom", as Astrid, Elsa and Anna looked him confused Anna asked "But the sky is clear there are not clouds anymore where did the lighting come from". Grace spoke up and said, "We need to tell the girls". It was Elsa who asked "Tell us what?". Hiccup could look at the girls and left the room, as Elsa went to follow him her father said to leave him a moment and looked at Stoick who said, ignoring the three girls "Shall we tell them?" Grace said yes but Valka said no as the three adults look at Jon for the last call he said "Girls there is something we have hidden from you".

Elsa turned to her dad and asked worrying "Is Hiccup OK dad?", Jon told her yes and Valka started to tell the girls "Well as Astrid knows Hiccup was smaller than most babies but it was because he had..." "It was because I had more power than one person should have" Hiccup said from the door. As the he sat down and the three girl turned to him, he contuied "The elder Gothi said I had powers. As I got older the more they showed. It was when I was 6 Gothi told me, mum and dad that I could control every element known and unknown, but she added that until I was 18 I would have no control and it was extreme emotion that cased me to use my power's. So if I was angery fire alit my whole body, If I was sad the village would freeze and flood, When I was feeling weak earthquakes were caused, when I felt like I needed to escape wind and tornados whould attack the village or area and when I was going to explode in anger do when no one could calm and I just had to let it out lighting and terrible stroms came around. Over the year I learned to control my emotions, I then started to think what I would be able to do when I turned 18, It was then Gothi told me that when my powers unlocked I would know every possible trip I would be able to do but I had to be alone for the first ten mintues from when I was born. This was because I would amit a light so bright you would be safer looking at the sun from 100 miles aways"

As the girls looked shock Astrid asked her dad if that was true and he nodded, then she siad, "I will never annoy you again after tomoorw" and everyone laughed then Elsa said, "Wait you could control my powers then, right?" Hiccup nodded as Elsa pouted and gave Hiccup her 'you meanie' face, Hiccup and Anna laughed. Then the clock struck midnight and Hiccup started to glow and Jon shouted, "Turn and face the wall NOW". As the light lit up the room when it was over Hiccup was just lying on the fall asleep and sweating. "Is he Ok?" the two princess' asked. Valka expalin what had happened "Gothi didnt tell Hiccup this but he would use 12hours of energy in 10mintues and would pass out sweating at the end, and since he is asleep why don't we turn in". Grace then said, "Elsa you go get Toothless and take him to your room and your dad will take Hiccup", Elsa agreed and ran off, and while everyone was heading to bed Anna asked "Why is the dragon sleeping inside?, you said no animal were aloud inside". It was her mum who expalined it, "Well you see Hiccup and Toothless are really close and Toothless is very protective of Hiccp and will not sleep in a different room to him and I bet he will be at the door waiting for someone to come get him", at that moment Toothless walked around the corner with Elsa being dragged laughing "He was nudging the door open and so I laughed but couldn't stop so he went and got me instead", her mother and father laughed and Astrid scratched the Night Fury and said, "Night Toothless, Night everyone" she got three replys, a purr from Toothless, "night" form Anna and Elsa and finally "Night sweetie" from the four adults. As Jon placed Hiccup on Elsa bed and left Elsa changed and got in bed with her husband-to-be, while Toothless lead down in the corner of the room.

**Please review and hope you like it, sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes in the first one I've started to check it all. **


	3. The Discovery

Hiccup's Element secret

I now know about Elsa and Anna's parents but I only learned the names after I had posted the first chaper so decided to leave them as the names I used. Sorry if it upset anyone.

Chapter 3-The discovery

As Anna walked into the dinering room she saw everyone but Hiccup, where she then asked "Where is Hiccup?" At hearing the name Toothless looked up and walked over to the young princess. Elsa called Toothless while waving two fish in the air. Toothless turned and ran to Elsa who smiled and threw him one of the fish.

It was close to 10 know Hiccup still in bed and Anna went and asked "Can I go wake Hiccup, please" Her dad spoke up and replied "No remember what Valka said last night he has used 12 hours of energy in 10 mintues". "However if we get to 12.30 your welcome to" Valks finished with a smile. Anna smiled back and both her, Astrid and Elsa ran of to play with the dragons. When they were gone Grace spoke up "Well we get to see what he can do today",Jon gave a chuckle and said "Im going try and get Elsa to use her powers on him". Stoick was next to add to the conversation with "Well why not have a snow ball fight, Hiccup, Anna, Valka and you Jon on one team and Elsa, Astrid, Grace and me on the other". All the adults agreed and when the girls got back at 11 they told them the plan, they all couldn't wait.

As 12.30 hit Anna looked and Valka and asked if was aloud to wake Hiccup up, the reply she got was "Yes dear you can but stay back, at least so his arm can't reach you. Your dad knows to well why", Jon laughed and said, "Yes I went to wake him coulpe of years ago and I ended up on the other side of the room". Anna laughed and Elsa said, "Yeah but you woke toothless up as well and he wasn't happy, and Hiccup told me later that day that if could fly on his own he would have taken you in a field and left you, sorry to say I started laughing". As everyone but Jon laughed to two sisters ran off to wake the sleeping boy. As Anna and Elsa waked in to Elsa and Hiccup's room, Elsa had and idea and told her sister, who loved and so they went ahead and did it. Anna got a long stick and started to poked Hiccup, while she did that Elsa sent some cold air around him. When he started to move and moan they both stopped and smile but then the room got very hot very quick. The girl stopped and the room cooled so they just shouted him. That did nothing and Elsa then got a new idea and said to her sister "start at his shoulder and kiss him up the neck to kis forehead when we get the I'll kiss him on the lips", Anna smiled and they girls started with their plan. By then end Hiccup's eyes where open and he was kissing his girl back. Elsa spoke up "Come on baby it's..." "12:45" Anna shouted.

By 1o clock Hiccup had joined everyone in the dinering room and said, "Morning", Jon laughed and said, "It's more afternoon lad". Once everyong had finished lunch they told Hiccup about the snowball fight and he asked if they could do it after tea, when they asked why he just said "Come outside in 20 ok", everyone nooded and 20 minutes later they where outside. They saw Hiccup waiting and they all asked together "Why are we here?", as they finished Hiccup clicked his fingers and his body was on fire in a second. He clicked again and the fire was gone, then he clapped his hands and a stong tornado appered, which disappered when he blew on it. He then tapped his foot on the floor and and earthquake which lasted a good couple of mintues. Then he finally spoke he siad "Sweetie throw a snowball at me", when she tried she couldn't form one, she looked worried but Hiccup laughed and so she asked "Whats happening" he laughed and said, "I blocking your power, it turns out that I can stop your power" Elsa go annoyed at that and said, "Im not kissing you for a week"and walked off.

He ran after her, when he caught up he said "Sorry" and kissed her. She told him he was forgiven and they went for the snowball fight. When everyone was present Elsa said, " Me and Hiccup against all of you", with the snap of her fingers Jon, Stoick and the rest had enough snow for a week. Then when Elsa was facing Hiccup, Astrid and Anna threw a snowball at her and shout "GO". Hiccup just waved his hand and a wall of heat hit the snow and they melted in a second, Anna pouted saying he cheated, "Well we never said I couldn't use all my new powers and you've all ready said go so...", he looked at Elsa and they formed 8 snowballs each and threw them at the group. Astrid and Anna shouted "Hey we weren't ready". The reat of the group jumped for cover and Hiccup said quitely to Elsa "You distract them with some from the front, I will form some behind them and then I will tap you with my foot and we both fire at them". Elsa only smiled and went on with the plan. As Anna and Astrid threw some snowballed back at the couple, Astrid's hit Hiccup in the stomach, while Anna's hit her sister ass as she had turned to Hiccup. Hiccup and Elsa started with their plan. As Anna and Astrid ducked for cover as snowball after snowball pletted down on them, while that was happening Hiccup had already form atleast 10 behind there cover. When Elsa stopped the 2 girls came out of cover laughing at Elsa who didn't hit them once. Elsa smirked and pointed to Hiccup's hand and then behind them. As Anna and Astrid t urned they saw the snowballs and realised why Elsa had pointed to Hiccup's hand, as they turned back panicing Hiccup pulled his hand towards his chest and Astrid and Anna where pletted with the snowballs and when they stopped they had given up and were covered in snow. As they shuck hands and justed the adults who had left when Elsa had started pletting snowballs at them. As everyone turned it Elsa was annoyed as Hiccup said he would be in his own room as he didn't want to hurt her with his powers as he didn't know what happened at night. Elsa went to bed still annoyed but looking forward to tomorrow as it was the street party for her and Hiccup's birthday.


	4. Morning of the Party

Hiccup's Element Secret

Chapter 4- Morning of the Party

As Hiccup woke up with no covers and snow all over the floor, Anna knocked on the door then walked in. She saw the room and Hiccup who was sweating; all she could do was ask "What happened?"

Hiccup just looked at her, "I have just got every element known or unknown so until I can control it in my sleep this will become a problem." Anna then got to the point she had come for, "Well Elsa is looking for you, I'll tell her what's happened."

She ran off while Hiccup cleaned up the snow and cooled down the room, he then went to the balcony doors and opened them after he washed and dressed himself. When he was done he went to the dining room where he was kissed by Elsa when he sat down.

"Happy birthday sweetie and did Anna tell you what happened?" Hiccup said while looking at his girlfriend.

Elsa looked confused and replied "thanks for the happy birthday kiss, but Anna did not tell me what happened." He laughed and told her the story which happened while he was asleep. King Jon got up to find a servant to get some fire proof bedding.

"I'll send a message to Berk to get a stone house built. Gobber knew your secret so I'll address it to him." Stoick said then grinned

Hiccup sighed and turned to Elsa and said "What are your plans for the morning before the party." Elsa couldn't reply right away for her mouth was full

"Well, I and Stoick are going to the market, but we will see you before the party." Valka said

Elsa then said, "Okay and well why don't we all go to the North Mountain?", as the girls and Hiccup agreed.

Jon walked in saying "Well the village is setting up the party for three." As the teens looked at him confused Astrid asked "Why party for three? I can understand Hiccup and Elsa's birthday but why the third?" Jon answered "Well if Elsa is going to Berk with you, then the heir will become Anna. So the plan for that is to do the gifts for Hiccup and Elsa here, then go to the party where I will make Anna the heir. I will then give a happy birthday to Hiccup and Elsa, and wish Anna the best of luck when she takes over and then party will start."

As Stoick and Valka headed to the market the teens mounted their dragons and headed for the North Mountain. Hiccup and Elsa rode on Toothless, Astrid and Anna flew on Stormfly.

When Stoick and Valka got to the village they went looking for items for Hiccup and Elsa. Valka was looking for Elsa's and Stoick for Hiccup. Valka searched for some high quality fabric. When she saw a villager with some rich fabric she went and asked where she had got it, the woman said the stall was three from the end. Valka thanked her and walked to the stall, when she got there she asked what their best fabric was. The seller replied, "Its Old MacLauchlan. Can I help you with anything else?"

Valka said "yes could I have a five foot, five inch piece of it please and what other fabrics do you have?" The seller gave Valka the Old MacLauchlan and said, "Well there is some Grenfell Cloth." Valka smiled and got some of that too. Then she headed to a blacksmith and asked for a steel belt and shoulder pads to fit Princess Elsa, the blacksmith asked "Why do you need this?" Valka just said, "It's for a friend and she has a figure like Elsa's." The blacksmith understood and one hour later he handed a finished belt and shoulder pads. She thanked him and went to find Stoick. When she found Stoick she told him she was going back to the castle and then departed.

While that was happening Stoick was at a fabric stall, "Hello, can you make this out of the strongest and most comfortable fabric you got?" asked Stoick handing him one of Toothless' saddles, the worker nodded and asked if there was anything else. Stoick asked "Can you also make this out of a fire proof fabric that is light and strong but good for speed?" handing him a sketch of a tailfin.

With the teens at the North Mountain, they had gone into the ice castle. Anna and Elsa heard soft footsteps knowing who it was they ran off and shouted "Hey we want you to meet some people!" Then the footsteps grew faster and then a small snowman came round the corner saying "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

As Astrid froze in fear Hiccup jumped in front of Toothless who was growling, while doing this he said, "Hi sorry about Toothless he's not a fan of snow and ice." Anna confused asked "He does know about Elsa right?" Elsa was the one who answered, "He does but it took him two weeks for him to stop growling at me and even longer for him to like and trust me."

Astrid who had snapped out of her fear state said "Hi, want a hug?" Olaf jumped at Astrid and hugged her. Anna smiled and Elsa pulled her aside to speak to her "Anna you know when I move" Anna nodded "well Olaf is coming with me." Anna started to ask why and Olaf walked in and asked what was wrong and Anna told him. Olaf also got upset but then Hiccup walked in with an idea.

"Why not just create a new Olaf but give half of the original Olaf's brain to the new snowman? That way they are both technically Olaf and will have the same memory." Elsa and Anna ran up to Hiccup and hugged him saying they loved him. When Anna broke off the hug Elsa kissed him and then made a new Olaf, she then did the rest of Hiccups plan which worked perfectly and as the Olaf's looked at each other they said "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Everyone laughed. Then they went back to the castle with the two Olaf's and had a very nice dinner.

_**What to thank Colonel Pepper for grammar and spell check.**_


	5. The Party

Hiccup's Element Secret

Chapter 5- The Party

Sorry this is a little late been busy with work. But this is chapter 5 after a little wait.

As the teens finished their dinner the adults walked in. "Time for gifts", Grace said at her daughter and Hiccup. Jon placed a present on the table in front of Elsa. Elsa opened her eyes; they widened and all she could say was "wow." As she looked at a gold chain that had a heart on it, the heart had her name inscribed on the front. She hugged her parents and thanked them. Then Grace handed Hiccup his gift, as he opened it he saw a new left leg.

"Wow, this is amazing how did you build this?"

Jon laughed and said, "We got in touch with Gobber and he sent us your blueprints so we could go build off them. The wood is a rich Mahogany, and the metal is Adamantium, it cannot be damaged."

All Hiccup could say was "Thank you", he then sat down and took off his old leg and put on his new one. Stoick walked in and handed Hiccup a large box. As Hiccup opened the box he said "Dad is this a new saddle and tailfin."

Stoick nodded and said, "The saddle is made from the strongest and most comfortable fabric I could find, and the tail from the strongest, lightest and most fireproof fabric, so it will help speed and keep you for crashing." Hiccup thanked his parents and examined the fabric.

Then Valka handed Elsa a long bag that was about her height. She unzipped it to find a dress. The dress went to her ankles and around her hips was a steel belt then on her shoulders were steel pads. As she looked in shock she looked at Valka and asked,

"How did you know to make this to my size?" As Valka explained Hiccup had left the room to sort out his gift for Elsa. Once Valka had finished Anna then handed Elsa her gift which was a saddle for a Nadder, Elsa had told Anna that she wanted a Nadder the other night. Astrid had gotten Elsa a fur cape made from wolf fur. As Astrid and Anna turned to where Hiccup was and found he wasn't there Elsa said that she'd take the chance to get Hiccup's gift.

Outside Hiccup had some dark red silk cut out in a snowflake shape. He then used his powers to freeze it; he had made the ice unmeltable and unbreakable. He wrapped it and walked back inside. As he opened his gifts for his sister and Anna which was new armor from Astrid and a new boot made of rich leather, as he thanked the girls Elsa walked in with her gift for Hiccup. She kissed him and handed over the box to him she then covered her eyes and walked her to her gift.

"Open them at the same time" Anna shouted while very happy. "Three, two, one!" the young couple said together as they opened their last gifts. Elsa saw the frozen silk snowflake and just said "Wow thanks sweetie, I love it",

Hiccup had taken out the Steel ring with 'I love you' engraved on. He looked at Elsa and hugged her while spinning on the spot, at the same time he said "I love you so much, Happy Birthday."

When Hiccup stopped spinning and put Elsa on the ground she said the same.

Stoick spoke after a little while "When we get to Berk Gobber as a gift for you both."

Hiccup replied "It's not another sword is it?" Stoick laughed and said it wasn't. The group headed into the village for the after party. Anna was on the stage with her dad in front of her. Her mother, Stoick and Valka were to her right and Elsa, Hiccup and Astrid were to her left.

Jon spoke up, "We are here to crown Anna Winters heir to the throne." Once he finished she wished Anna luck and the finished with,

"Happy Birthday to Elsa Winters and Hiccup Haddock and good luck to their future together." He started the party and as everyone was dancing and chatting there was happiness all around the village.

Two hours into the party

As the music played, it was time for the royal couples dance, this was the King and Queen, Valka and Stoick and Elsa and Hiccup as Anna didn't have someone to dance with and Astrid was the same. As they started Hiccup like every year was panicking and Elsa calming him down by saying "You're doing well." As they were half way into the dance a man walked onto the dance floor and shouted "I'm here to kidnap the Snow Princess. As the village panicked Hiccup replied, "There is no Snow Princess", the man laughed and said "That's the Snow Princess" while pointing at Elsa. Hiccup then said "Really so why can she not make it snow?" As Elsa tried to make the snow fall nothing happened as the man got angry and said, "That's impossible, I saw what happened how can you not do it?", Elsa just said, "I was told I would grow out of it when I got older." Unknown to the man Toothless, Jon and Stoick were behind the man. As he turned knowing there was no Snow Princess he was tackled by Toothless and then Jon and Stoick took him to a jail cell.

As the Queen announced that the party was over Elsa ran to Hiccup hugged him, thanked him and then slapped him across the face "oww" was all Hiccup could say. Elsa said in a whisper, "Stop blocking my powers" Hiccup replied with, "Ok, I swear I will only block them in these kinds of happenings okay?" Elsa nodded and walked back inside with her sister and Astrid.

After an hour the man wouldn't say why he wanted the princess and Jon had him executed when they had finished interrogating him. As they two men walked into the living room he said that they got nothing and Jon thanked Hiccup and asked what was with the story, Hiccup looked at Elsa who blushed and turned away. Jon laughed and said "let us have a meal to finish the day."

Astrid was with Anna in the stables with Stormfly, they were having a chat. Astrid said, "I can't wait till tomorrow."

"I know I bet she will look great as will Hiccup" Anna added

"Do you think we will become aunties?" Astrid asked

Anna replied, "Oh I hope so and think Hiccup's brains, Elsa personality and looks mixed with their powers, my goodness."

Astrid laughed and said, "Well that would be good a beautiful, smart and powered children."

As the two girls went back inside the meal was over. Jon asked what Anna and Astrid were doing and they told him their conversation. As the adults laughed Elsa and Hiccup looked at each other and blushed. Then Jon asked how their birthday was, it was Hiccup who answered first,

"Well it was amazing up to the man trying to kidnap Elsa, I'm going to be trying my leg, saddle and Toothless' tailfin tonight." Elsa asked if she could come but Hiccup replied,

"Sorry dear but it will possibly be very dangerous as he hadn't had a night fly for weeks but tomorrow I promise" Elsa pouted but said,

"Fine I'll see you when you come to bed."

Everyone was in their respective rooms, Elsa had changed and Hiccup was just leaving as he had come and got the saddle and tailfin. He kissed Elsa goodnight and left. When he got outside he saw Toothless waiting for him, he changed the saddle and tailfin and flew off into the night. Hiccup was bruised and had a broken arm when he landed in the courtyard hours later; they had crashed earlier when he was testing his flight suit.

The next morning Elsa woke up and turned to see Hiccup missing from the bed, she walked to his old room and saw he wasn't there either. She walked to the dining room and saw he was still missing. Her dad asked her to sit down so she did and he said, "Sweetie Hiccup is in the healing. He injured himself when trying out his flight suit." Elsa was in shock and went to leave but as she turned she walked into a hug from Hiccup. She kissed him and asked how he was doing, "I'm fine I just need help getting my shirt, tie and jacket on", Elsa said she would do help him before she got ready.


	6. The Wedding

Hiccup's Element Secret

Chapter 6- The Wedding

_**Sorry this is a late but as I put in my profile I have had a cast on and just finished my hand therapy. But I'm back to writing.**_

It was only an hour till the wedding and Hiccup only had to get his shirt, jacket and tie on, while Elsa only had her hair to do. Astrid and Anna were ready and sat talking to Elsa while they waited. Stoick was with Hiccup helping get his shirt and jacket over the cast on his arm. With less than half an hour left Hiccup and Stoick went to the chapel to get ready. At three o'clock on the dot the wedding music started up and Elsa walked down the aisle to the alter, as Hiccup turned to his wife to be he could only smile. Once she was next to Hiccup her father started the ceremony.

Jon started, "We are here today to wed long time couple Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third of Berk and Elsa Winters of Arendelle. I do believe this is a couple who will help keep this kingdom and Berk strong. Now you have your own vows." The couple nodded.

"Hiccup your vows." Hiccup turned to Elsa and said, "When we first met I found you annoying but over the years I came to love you and after a year as a couple I knew I didn't want to spend my life with anyone else. I love you Elsa Winters and I know we will fight and argue but at the end of everything we will be strong and pull through."

Jon who had whipped a tear away then asked Elsa for her vows.

Elsa took her turn to say, "Hiccup when I first met you I found you unsociable and boring but once I found out why and once you opened up I came to know that I would be with you. And when I heard about your adventures and what had happened I felt weak as I was thinking I wouldn't get to see you again. I am happy and proud to say that I love you and look forward to our shared life together on Berk."

Again Jon had tears, but continued "Okay with that I ask for you Hiccup to place the ring on her finger and repeat after me: "Elsa Winters I take you," "Elsa Winters I take you" "For love and Friendship," "For love and friendship" "And will not leave till death parts us," "And will not leave till death parts us." Hiccup finished.

"Now Elsa place the ring on his finger and repeat, ' Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third I take you" "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third I take you," "For love and Friendship" "For love and friendship," "And will not leave till death parts us" "And will not leave till death parts us." Elsa finished.

Jon then finished the ceremony with "And with that I am proud to give you my blessing and pronounce you man and wife, you my now kiss your wife." As the newlyweds kissed the crowd cheered.

After that everyone left for the castle court yard for the wedding meal. Hiccup was sat with Stoick, Valka, Jon, Grace, Anna and Astrid. Hiccup stood up and stated, "I apologize for the wait but Elsa wanted to change into something more comfortable and so not to ruin her dress."

Five minutes later Elsa came out and the meal started.

Just after the main course Stoick stood for his speech, "Hello everyone I think I would like to keep it simple so I wish the happy couple the best of luck and I also think I may need to get a vacation house away from Berk with Astrid. Now that Hiccup and Elsa will be on the island it will be even louder than usual, I am just wondering how I will fair. However with that said I still know that this is a couple from heaven and/or Valhalla."

Then Jon stood and made his speech, "Well Stoick covered the main part and now I have no speech, but still this is a couple that is not just a chief family it is also a powerful one as well, I know that they will protect their home. But I know they will still make time for each other and their future family."

With the speeches over they had desert. Elsa changed back into her wedding dress and then got to the wedding drawings; which was a long ordeal. The bride and groom, the bride and her family, the groom and his family, the bride and her mother and mother-in-law. And let's not forget the groom his father and father-in-law, the groom and his sister-in-law, the bride and her sister-in-law, and now the larger new family which used to be two separate ones.

_**Hope you like the new chapter as normal I will update when I can **_


	7. The Unlucky Start

Hiccup's Element Secret

Chapter 7- The unlucky start

It had been a week since the wedding and the day had come for Hiccup, Elsa, Astrid, Stoick and Valka to head to Berk. Elsa and Anna said their goodbyes to Jon and Grace, Anna was going to Berk for a small holiday and gets her dragon. About 15 minutes later everyone had said their goodbyes. Elsa was just about to climb onto Toothless, but was stopped by Hiccup. When she looked at him she asked, "What's wrong babe?" Hiccup just looked at her and answered with, "You'll be riding with Stoick, around half way to Berk we enter Skrill territory, so there is always thunder, lighting and rain it's like a dangerous storm". Elsa was still confused and was about to asked why that mattered when Astrid spoke up, "Well Elsa remember that Hiccup and Toothless both have prosthetics' and so that means they have allot of metal on them, so it means the lighting will be drawn to them, also mostly likely Berk is in its thunder week". As Elsa nodded and climbed on Skullcrusher Anna who was sat on Stormfly with Astrid asked quite worried, "What's Berks thunder week?" Valka was who answered, "Well it's the time of the year where Berk has a week of thunder it not dangerous... well unless you have metal on you so Hiccup and Toothless hate it". With that sorted they set off.

About an hour later the party were talking. "Ok so there is an island coming up we'll land there and pack away any unnecessary metal, Hiccup I take it you'll carry on without us?" Hiccup replied "Yes..." he saw a confused Anna and Elsa while he spoke, "and I get slowed down so I carry on, too get through as fast as I can and I have no unnecessary metal on me and neither dose Toothless". As 3 of the 4 dragons went to land Elsa shouted "Good luck and be careful babe", Hiccup replied but she couldn't hear.

-WITH HICCUP-

They had just missed 5 bolts of lighting and they only just entered. The deeper they got the worst and harder it got. About a quarter of the way in a Skrill came out and started attacking them, he was new to the territory and didn't know how to fight the dragon (Toothless) in front of him as he had never seen it before. So he just flew for them which got him a plama blast and he fell so the friends continued on. Then when they reached the centre 3 Skrill came for them and Hiccup new it was due to hurting the other earlier. About 20mins later the other past him while he was in battle with the final and biggest one. As they pasted he heard Elsa speaking but couldn't hear what she had said. Once he had beaten the Skrill he headed for Berk, he landed at the elder's house and knocked, Gothi opened the door and saw him and gestured him and Toothless in. After 10 minutes he came out with a hidden bandage on his shoulder where he had been burned in his battle. Once again he was on Toothless and they were running to the house, once he was there he took to the air for a small moment as they went through the window and walked down the stairs. As no one saw him he made him known by saying "Hi".

-WITH THE OTHERS BEFORE ENTERING-

As they landed on the island everyone bar Elsa and Anna started to pack the metal away. 5 minutes pasted and the only metal that wasn't packed was the metal on the saddles and Stoick's belt. As they were flying Anna asked, "So whats so bad about Shills?" which was said rather unknowingly. Astrid laughed and answered the question, "Well 1st it's SKRILLS and they unlike most dragons don't breath fire they breath lighting, and then they are in bad moods or fell threaded they use the electricity around them which is a sort of shield. But we'll well Hiccup will teach you more about them", Anna nodded and they carried on. They were getting through much better than Toothless and Hiccup and soon saw a group of Skrill carry an injured on away extremely fast. The group just shrugged at it and contained. It wasn't long before they saw another 2 Skrill in the water beaten, Astrid shout to her parents, "What happened to them?" Stoick shrugged again and Valka shouted "Most likely beaten by a wild dragon when they tried to defend their home". It was another 5 minutes before they saw a black figure fly so fast past them with a white light following. "Speed up guys it's a battle" Stoick shouted over a whistle. Astrid then shouted, "But dad that's Hiccup", "What we have to help" shouted Elsa. This was meet with a firm "No that first group caring the Skrill, well that mostly happen when Hiccup entered their territory, then the other two were two of the 3 carrying the other who Hiccup had beaten, so Hiccup was attacked for attacking if we help we could put Hiccup in more danger there is only one dragon that can out speed a Skrill let alone hit it and that's a Night Fury" Stoick shouted. After only 15 minutes they landed outside the house on Berk and Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper headed to the stable on the side of the house, while Stromfly walked to Astrid's room and slept. An hour pasted before Astrid, Stoick and Valka heard a quite thump then Anna and Elsa screamed as Hiccup said, "Hi".

On an Island not far from Arundelle. There was a man walking to a large building. Once he had reached the building he knock and a small part of the door slide open and closed then the door opened and the man walking in. "Sir we still have no word on how things went in Arendelle with Jeff", He was stood facing the back of a large chair in fear. The chair turned and you could see a man but his face was covered by the shadows in the room, "Well this can't be good, Ok Uasan go and send the best 3 fighters we have to Arendelle I want to know where Jeff is and I want that ice princess". The mystery figure heard Uasan reply with a voice which was in fear, "Y...Yes sir I'll get on that right away sir".

_**Well well well we now know what the attack at the party was about.**_


	8. Their first day

Hiccup's Element Secret

Chapter 8- Their first day

As everyone turned to the stairs as saw Hiccup. Stoick was still laughing at the girls' reaction and then asked, "What happened son?" The other all nodded wanting to know but before Hiccup could speak Astrid spoke up, "Well it is Hiccup he's a danger magnet" everyone started to laugh at that apart for Anna and Elsa who just asked in unison, "Why is that funny?" Hiccup finally spoke to the group, but not till he got some new bandages, he then said "Well it's funny as I seem to be able to survive most things, Like the Red Death and Drago both times I should have died. However to what happened as I entered the territory a Shrill showed up I beat him and the later on 3 more appeared I knew it was because of the earlier attack and the you pasted I went to Gothi's and she gave me some bandages and told me to change them when I got home so ill start with that now." Hiccup moved his shirt and removed the bandages and everyone saw the burn mark.

It was the next morning, Astrid, Anna and Elsa walked in to the academy where they met with Fishlegs, the twins and Snoutlout. As they all finished with names, all you could hear was one conversation, "Well another girl comes to Berk to met the, oh so great Snout... ouch" everyone turned to Snoutlout holding his noise while everyone one laugh Elsa walked away from Snoutlout. After he had recovered he walked back to Elsa. As she groaned he started to speak again, "Well you want to come to mine tonight get to know each before a maggiage contract forces us" while he speaks he shows his biceps off and winks to the blonde. Elsa shouts, "LEAVE ME ALONE", again the group turn and Astrid walks over but before she speaks a sword lands in the wall 1cm away from Snoutlout's face while a blaze. Everyone laughs as Snoutlout screams like a girl and everyone turns to see a tall figure in armour, who say in a calm tone, "Leave her alone Snoutface", Snoutlout just moves from the sword and half shouts "Why should I she's not your wife", while Astrid and Anna laugh which confuses the twins, Fishlegs and Snoutlout, Elsa walks over to the figure and lifts his helmet kisses him passionately before saying, "Hey sweetie how's the burn?". Before she gets and answer everyone bar Snoutlout shout "Hey Hiccup". Hiccup smiles and replies saying, "Hey sweetie, guys and its fine thanks. Oh and Snoutlout yes she is my wife, also that is my sister-in-law too so leave her alone too", Anna says 'hi' and then Hiccup starts the lesson.

"Ok guys will Elsa will be joining the Dragon riders and the academy, while Anna will be here for 2 weeks as a holiday, ok so Fishlegs you are in charge for today as Astrid and I will be helping Elsa and Anna with their new dragons", Fishlegs nods and they leave. "Ok so Astrid can you help Elsa tame a nadder please and I'll help Anna" Astrid nods and they go to get a nadder. "Ok Hiccup, can I get a dragon now?" Hiccup laughs and asks, "Yes what dragon do you want here are the options" Anna looks and then after a few minutes she points to one. "Wow Anna that's a Hobblegrunt", as he was about to explain more a voice hits his ears "What's a Hobblegrunt?" The two turn to see Astrid and Elsa, "Well Astrid a Hobblegrunt is a dragon quite like a Changewing but instead of going invisible they just change the colour of their skin and the dragon Anna wants". Just as he finishes a wild Hobblegrunt land in the ring and Hiccup tells the girls to get behind him.

The girls listen to Hiccup and move to the wall while Hiccup pulls his sword from his leg and sets it ablaze moves it around like he did at the alpha's nest. Then he sets Zippleback gas around hem the lighting it, then with his left arm out he turn away. Elsa and Anna where about to shout but Astrid silenced them, and then Hobblegrunt places his nose in his hand. Hiccup turns to his family and they come forward, the dragon was pushing up to hiccup but stopped when it heard Toothless also noted that this Night Fury was the new Alpha. Hiccup told Anna to get a couple of fish and when she came back Hiccup talked her through what she should do and 10 minutes later she and the Hobblegrunt her close. "Ok Anna you need to name him now" The excited reply Anna gave was "OK OK OK ermm Numb, yes NUMB". The others laughed and they headed home for dinner well the girls did Hiccup was helping Toothless with some last minute duties.


	9. Knowing who the boss is

Hiccup's Element Secret

Chapter 9- Knowing who the boss is

Dragon speak is in **BOLD**

Hiccup and Toothless went on with their duties, first stopping Bucket's dragon and Mulch's from fighting. Toothless did his 'alpha' roar and with the Desert Wraith (Mulch's) and Gobsucker (Bucket's) listening he asked what was wrong while Hiccup spoke to Mulch. **"So why are you guys fighting?" asked the Night Fury, the Desert Wraith (named Ralph) answered "Well he said he could get to the barn faster and when I won he said I cheated by flying" Toothless moaned as it was the same story as two days ago. "Right ok well tomorrow go in the woods find a spot and race NO FLYING then it is left alone" The two dragons nodded and left for the barn. **Bucket and Mulch told the same story and Hiccup said "Well Toothless will tell them something, so let them do what they plan unless it harms the village" Bucket and Mulch nodded and ran after their dragons.

After they had finished sorting the dragons out, they headed home. When they walked through the door they were met by Stoick, Valka and Gobber. "Hey can you two come here we need to speak to you" Stoick spoke in a friendly tone too Elsa and Hiccup. Once they were at the table Valka spoke, "Well you remember Stoick would get Gobber to build you a stone house?" The couple nodded and Stoick spoke again, "Well it's finished and Gobber has his present there to", Hiccup was confused so he asked, "Ok what you getting at?", Gobber finally spoke and excitedly said, "Well what they're trying to say is you will be moving in tomorrow but they want you to have a look tonight" Elsa smiled and Hiccup said "Ok lets go". They went to the house and Hiccup loved it as did Elsa. "I have some ideas too" with that he left. As everyone else headed home, Elsa started to pack her and Hiccup's things, Anna went to bed, Numb on a stone, Astrid was training, Stoick and Valka talking in the kitchen and Gobber to the Forge.

At the forge Gobber found Hiccup make metal frames, "Hey Hiccup what are ye doing'" he asked Hiccup looked at his friend and replied, "Well metal frames are stronger so will last" after many more hours he finished, he had a double bed, a sofa, a chair, a dining table and chairs. All of them had wood on top with thick wool on top, all nailed together. Gobber sat on the new sofa and was over joyed at the comfort and asked for the designs. "Well there in the back room help yourself. But I won't Mum, Dad, Astrid and you to have the next set then open to the village" Gobber nodded and went to see the designs. Hiccup went home to his dad and asked his to come and help. It was still early so no one was up bar the father and son and Stoick help Hiccup move the new furniture to his home. Once it was all there he asked "Hiccup when did you do this? And can me and ye mother have some?" Hiccup laughed and answered with "Last night finished this morning and yes I told Gobber that you, mum, Astrid and him to get the first sets"

It was 8am and most of the island was up, Astrid had made breakfast and Elsa and Anna were about to eat when Valka walked in. The first thing she said was "Who cooked?" the girls answered Astrid and Valka took the bowls and said "Well we should have said, don't eat was Astrid cooks". Elsa remember a story Hiccup told her and Anna turned and asked "Astrid why aren't we aloud to eat what you cook?" Astrid looked at her sister-in-law and said "There is no reason you can eat my cooking" Hiccup walked in and saw the last part of the sentence his sister said and the spoke "Did you eat any of that food if you did go to bed for a week...ow Astrid" Stoick heard Hiccup shout ran in "What happened?" Valka laughed at the worried look on her husbands face and replied "Astrid hit him for tell Elsa and Anna to go bed for a week if they ate Astrid's food" Stoick looked at his daughter and told her to tell the truth. Astrid sighed and said, "ok fine last time we ate my food I was fine mom and dad were ill for a week and Hiccup was ill for two months sorry I wanted to know if I'd got better", Stoick laughed and replied evilly "sweetie we said if you wonna see if you got better try on the twins and Snoutlout"

-In Arendelle-

Three men had just come off a boat and looked around it seemed calm so they asked a local of any unusual events recently. The local replied "Yes not long ago this man can and asked for the princess but he never got far as he got confused when his target couldn't do any magic". The largest of the 3 men asked in a rough voice "What you mean no magic?", the local said "Well when her husband-to-be said that he was wrong that she couldn't do any magic she showed him and proved it that's when the King arrested him". The men thanked the local and left to speak with other, it was the same story and so they went to report to Uasan. When Uasan heard about in he reported back to leader. "What do you mean she can't do magic anymore?" asked the mystery figure Uasan like every time he spoke to his boss was scared. "Well the locals told Fred, Hennery and Quinn that a man showed up in the middle of a party a...asked for the ice princess but this Viking said she had no more magic...then Jeff was taken by the king" The mystery figure stood showing his full height of 7ft 7" and looked at Uasan and bellowed "Well I want our target and this Viking to then there is something up with that get ON IT NOW", Uasan looked at the towering figure and reported "We'll get on find them sir, we will f...find them but we also think Jeff stayed quite as there were also no reports of anyone heading to the island". The mystery figure smiled at the only good news and replied "Well that's good then means we don't have to work with time as an enemy"


	10. A chef forever

Hiccup's Element Secret

Chapter 10- A chef fovever

It had been a week since Hiccup and Elsa had moved to the new home and they entered the great hall one morning sat with the other teens. Everyone was talking when stoick who was at the cheften table stood. "QUITE, thank you today I have some great new, I will be retiring and handing the chef title to our heir and my son, Hiccup Hourendous Haddock the thrid" Bellowed Stoick. Hiccup had paled and when the teens went to congradeulate him he had gone. Stoick had noticed this and paniced, "Ok this was the first Hiccup had heard also so when we find him we'll start the ceromony, and can the teen come here please" As all the teen went to the soon ritired chef the were asking what it would be about "I think it would be about me getting chef since Hiccup ran" Snoutlout annoced prouldly, this earned him 3 punches from the wife and sisters of Hiccup "It will be to find Hiccup Snoutface" Astrid said with a hiss.

"Ok I want you to find Hiccup, Astrid take Elsa and go to Hiccups new lands, Fishlegs go with Anna to the cove and I want the twins and Snoutlout to head to the easy places like the academy, mountain and try Screaming death island he and Hiccup get on since he reunited him with his mother. "Ok chef" the riders replyed and the ran out. They met at Elsa's house and made a plan but just before they left Snoutlout spoke, "Ermm guys what if he sees us before we him he has the alpha so he can have Toothless order us to turn round and fly away or he a can speed off it's not like we could catch them". Astrid turned to her cousin and was shocked they'd not thought of that. "Ok annoyingly your right well we'll just have to ermm..." Astrid started but was interupted "...wing it" They looked to see it was Fishlegs who spoke. With that said they flew off.

With Astrid and Elsa they had already check most of Hiccup new lands and there was only one left. "Ok we only have Itchy Armpit left stay close to the sea as the main island is high up". Elsa knodded and they speed off, they landed on the main island and nothing or no one. They two sisters flew back to berk with no success. When they arrived they saw the others Elsa was first to speak "Did you guys find him?" The other 4 said 'no' and head to Astris's house to tell the chef. As they walked in Stoick was with Valka, Gobber, Spitelout and Freja (Snoutlout's mum). Gobber is first to notice them, "Did you find him?" Anna was the one to reply with no. Stoick was getting angery "OF ALL THE IRRESPONCIBLE THINGS" he shouted, however Freja spoke up "Leave him alone Stoick you told him when you told everyone else" Valka agreed with Freja and scowled her husband. Thats when Cloudjumper ran off Valka followed with everyone else not far behind, Cloudjumper flew off and Stoick told the others to follow.

About a hour later Cloudjumper stopped and Astrid realised where they were. "Of course that makes sence" The other were confused to where they were and asked her, the group landed and Astrid explained "Remember this was where Drago took over and took all the dragons it's the old nest for the dragons, Hiccup paniced about being the leader as it's not his comfort zone so he'd come to somewhere he does know an alpha dragon nest". Snoutlout was confused but Elsa had realise and explained it while Astrid flew with Cloudjumper. "Well Hiccup is best with dragons and he just for out he was gonna be chef or in a dragons term Alpha so he came he to learn the best way for him". The others had understood earlyier and had gone with Astrid when her and Snoutlout had finished everyone came out. Hiccup landed with them and spoke "Ok ok i'll come but if me and dad get agruing do what Astrid tells you" The others nod and head back.

As they get back the group again walk in to Hiccup's family home and Stoick saw them. "Good your back right lets get you ready" but before Stoick stood Hiccup spoke "Wait dad I went to the Alpha nest and had a think and I'm going to run the village my way so i'm gonna lose some of the traditions" That made Stoick angery however just before he started Valka and the adults ushed the teens out and Astrid sound the hound to go to the great hall. "What you can't just lose traditions there a sign of respect" Hiccup retaliated eith "Yh yet we live in peace with dragons and so I'm losing the dress code for married women and the groom's wedding one. They are the main two tradtions that are complained about". Stoick knew that Hiccup had a point all the women in his family had complained along with most women on the island, he also hated the groom traditions they were pointless and spooky so he nodded that he was ok and they headed to the great hall.

Gothi was waiting for Hiccup and when he kneeled and had the cheften sign drawn on his forehead. Once he was at his full hieght Gobber shout "Lets welcome a new start and a new rule" The hall filled with cheers but was quitened by Toothless and Hiccup spoke "Ok well ermm I hope to do well and I have a couple of changes i'm making the first two are to the traditons, married women will know be able to dress how they want not have to have their hair in buns and (Every married women changed their hair to a style they liked once he went to carry on) men on their wedding day wont have to do anything but get ready the traditons for grooms are gone." As he went to continue an old man shout his discust "You can't. Thor almighty first you have use living with these beasts and now your changing our way of life". Everyone groaned at the vocie, "SHUT UP MILDEW IF YOU LIKE TRADITON SO MUCH LETS KILL YOU, THATS WHAT NORMALLY HAPPENS WHEN YOU BETRAY YOUR HOME LAND, THEY ARE TRADITONS THAT MOST OF THE ISLAND MOAN ABOUT. ok and the final change will be to the council but this will not happen until Erit returns from his search for a dragon"


	11. Kidnap

Hiccup's Element Secret

Chapter 11- Kidnap

It had been 2 months since Hiccup had become chief and he had his new council up. Hiccup had put Elsa in charge of Berk's defence due to her powers, they'd been keeping hers and his powers quiet but the council did know. He kept Spitelout in second in command, with Astrid to take his place, Stoick was in charge during battles, Gobber was the stats man, so he told them what was needed or what they'd lost in a battle, The his mum and Fishlegs on new dragons so getting the shot limit, name, class. Then finally Astrid, the teens and Eret who now had a Swordstealer **(look it up on HTTYD WIKI page)** as the dragon trainers. They taught the children how to train a terror and when they were 10 they would go out and chose their dragon. Fishlegs helped when he could.

-Elsa's POV-

It was a normal day on Berk and I was at the cove relaxing Alvin had tried to attack us when we had been on Screaming Death Island. They had spent the day showing me and Anna all the island and their dragon friends, which could have got better as Torch and Toothless got in a fight and we ran in the a Whispering Death with red eyes who ended up dead. It had caused some upset when Hiccup came back it a chewed up walking setting on his prosthetic. So after a hectic day I was lead do at the cove Hiccup had showed me as I wanted to see where he met Toothless. However then next think I knew was I was being grabed and knocked out.

-Hiccup's POV-

After the fight with Toothless 'friend' I needed to fix my walking setting on the prosthetic. Once it was fixed I went to find Elsa. After a while searching I came across my sister and shouted "Astrid have you seen Elsa?" Astrid shakes her head no and carried on with what she was doing. That's when I saw Anna and when I asked her where Elsa was she had said "She's at the cove" I thanked her and flew to the cove. However when I got there I became scared to hell with what I saw. I sent Toothless to get Astrid and worked on untying Blaze, his wife's male red Deadly Nadder, and found a note. Before he read it though Astrid and Anna who was with Astrid arrived on Stormfly and Numb Astrid speaks in a worried tone "Hiccup what's wrong?" Hiccup turned to Blaze and the waved the note and said "Meeting now get the riders and the counsel and Bucket" As the girls flew away Hiccup tuned to Blaze and sent him home. Then in the Great Hall he was speaking. "Ok we have a real problem today I find that it seems that Elsa is missing and this note was left with a tied up Blaze. This is what the note said,

Dear Berk, I have taken the princess for her power however she is not my only target. Hand over the Viking who helped him the night someone attempted to kidnap her in Arendelle. If you don't we will attack we do know about the dragons and we are not scared as we have what I think is an important person to some of you. Bǫlverkr Bludvist

Stoick and Hiccup eyes widened in horror Bludvist that can only mean "No it can't be" spoke Valka. After many hours they had a plan and they set about it Spitelout was in charge and a ship left Berk.

To be contiued

**Ok hope you like this but it will be my last update this year. The story will carry on in 2015.**


	12. Plan and Rescue

Hiccup's Element Secert

**Ok so hope you all had a great Christmas and a good new year so back to the story.**

**Last time Elsa was kidnapped and left a note staying to hand over the man who helped her in Arendelle (Hiccup). Hiccup and the council were starting to make a plan.**

Chapter 12: Plan and Rescue

Hiccup was pacing round the hall when someone finally asked "Who is the other target?" Everyone looked to where the voice came from and it was Ruffnut. "The target is me Tuff I used my powers to stop Elsa from using hers?" That's when Fishlegs started getting giddey however Stoick and Hiccup took that the wrong was and as Stoick went to shout he was beaten by Hiccup. "FISHLEGS THIS IS NOT A HAPPY MATTER. I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR CHILDISH BEHAVOUR RIGHT NOW MY WIFE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED..." He stopped when he saw everyone cowering even his dad who was said to have no fear in his body and that's when Fishlegs spoke with a hint of fear in his voice, "sorry I know I just have an idea". With that everyone had calmed down and Stoick asked him to explain.

With the plan in motion they set off for the island to meet Bǫlverkr. That's when Hiccup saw what he never thought he'd see again. He saw a large black sleeping dragon. Hiccup landed and told Toothless to go to the others which he did. Hiccup started walking to the top of the hill and when he got there he saw Bǫlverkr with two men and Elsa in chains. Bǫlverkr spoke with an evil voice saying "well you came never thought you would and how did you like the dragon behind me?" Hiccup spoke came and gentel "yes I came and I thought your father was still alive to hurt him also release my wife", Bǫlverkr just smile and spoke with a tone of anger " HE DIED THANKS TO YOU and no I need her". Hiccup was getting anergy his self but never let is show and again replied "if I can prove I more of a benefit to you will you let her go?" Bǫlverkr just nodded and Hiccup just put his arms out and then fire was released when that stopped ice shot up from the ground. "Ok I'll release her the you come here". Hiccup nodded and Elsa ran over when she was free hugged her husband and Hiccup whispered in her ear and she left. He started to walk over to Bludvist and tapped his foot on the floor silently killing the guards behind him.

-Elsa's POV-

As she got to the bottom of the hill she went to the bush and found Toothless, Blaze and everyone. Valka spoke in a hush tone and explained to Elsa, "Ok when we see the flame we start to attack ok. Elsa nodded and as soon was ready to attack they saw the flame erupt from the top hill. They launched to the top and when they got there they saw the Bewilderbeast start to wake and Toothless bolted.

-No ones POV-

As Hiccup was fighting he didn't see the beast stand and take aim when Hiccup went flying with as his dragon tackled him. As they fell to the floor Toothless' tail whipped out knocking Bǫlverkr down the hill to the point where he rolled off the island and shouted in pain as he landed on a sharp rock. Hiccup got on Toothless and started firing as everyone joined him. The big beast wasn't as good as last time due to his balance being gone as he'd lost his left tusk in the first battle with the great pair. After hours of battling the beast only Hiccup, Valka and Stoick where left in the air. However when the battle was about to end and the beast was 'on his last leg' he had one last attempt at killing Hiccup and Toothless although he tried to dodge it hit the prosthetic tail and then started to spiral down. Everyone watched in terror as they went out of sight, that's when they heard a grunt of pain and the roar of Toothless when he was scarred for his best friend.

About 15 minutes later they found them lead on the beach, Hiccup had a small amount of blood around his right should and Stoick told the twins to go to berk and get a ship to the Arendelle port. That's when Elsa asked a question, "why not have someone ride Toothless and do it?" Astrid look at her sister-in-law and whispered "Toothless won't move away from Hiccup remember the story of when he lost his leg" Elsa remembered all to well and new it was useless. They all agreed to say Hiccup was kidnapped not Elsa and with Valka and Cloudjumper taking Toothless and Stoick Hiccup they flew to Arendelle.

**Ok hoped you liked that chapter and hope it was a good start to the new year for everyone. **


	13. Slow recovery

Hiccup's element secret

**Ok sorry I'm REALLY late I've been really busy and just not had time. So last time Hiccup was injured after the battle. The twins were sent to Berk to get a ship and everyone else was flying to Arendelle. That's where we start.**

Chapter 13: slow recovery

The large group flew in silence with an unconscious Hiccup and very worried Night Fury. Astrid had flew ahead to tell Jon what had happened. Elsa looked so worried Valka had to keep yelling to her as she kept losing control when flying.

-Astrids POV-

She was flying as fast as she could however she never thought it was enough. After what felt to her as hour of flying she saw the castle, as she landed she ran to the door and was about to go inside when a guard stopped her. "Who are you and what is your business?" Asked the heavily armed guard, Astrid was breathing hard but spoke as clear as she could. "I need to speak to the king, I'm his daughter-in-law". With that said she was told to wait there which didn't sit well and yell at him to hurry up. The next thing she knew Grace was opening the door asking her in and what was wrong. Astrid did a quick explanation when she and Grace was with Jon. When he heard he ran off yelling orders, as the ladies went to wait outside.

-Stoick's POV-

They were close now and after a short while they saw the castle and sped up. After 5 minutes they had landed and Jon and Stoick jumped in to action taking Hiccup to the healer with Toothless not far behind. Grace took everyone else to the living room and got them something to eat. After half an hour Stoick and Jon walked in, they only had a half hearted smile. Elsa was first to speak, "How is he?" Stoick smiled and answered, "Well he's still out of it but he'll be fine he has a new scar for his collection haha..." His little joke went down badly with his wife, daughter and daughter-in-law. After that had calmed down a voice broke through the silence, "Dad where's Toothless." Everyone turned to the back of the room where they found Anna and it was Astrid who spoke up, "Anna do you know how Hiccup got his metal leg?" Anna nodded as Astrid carried on " Well when we got back to Berk after his first battle he was out for a while and Toothless who still wasn't trusted for being a night fury fought his way through to Hiccup and sat there watching him, it was then Stoick made the order to make the village dragon friendly. Half the village shouted saying he wanted to kill us and that's when Stoick shouted 'SHUT UP today we saw the so called outcast riding the most dangerous dragon on the planet to save us, the people who bullied him and laughed at him. Right now that NIGHT FURY is sat in there not letting anyone but Gothi or Astrid near him."

2 days later everyone was sat having breakfast when Hiccup waked in. He was slow and had a sling, Elsa gave him a gentle hug and kissed him as he sat down and joined them for breakfast. Astrid hugged him, Fishlegs shook his hand while the twins and Snoutlout patted him on the uni juried shoulder and told him they went and checked the bewilder beast and found it dead.

-Hiccup's POV-

Over the next couple of day Hiccup was banned from flying but going to the blacksmith shop of anything really. All he did was spend time with his lovely wife, family and friends. When he was fully healed after about a week the first thing he did was go flying doing his stunts. Later that day when he was about to use his squirrel suit everyone walked out the castle and saw him jump. As everyone went for their dragon but Elsa stopped them telling them to watch. After a couple of seconds free falling Hiccup then he pulled out the wings and glided for a while and landed back on Toothless who then landed in front of the group. They spent the next couple of days flying with everyone and having fun. The day came where they were to leave and Hiccup told Jon how Anna had done and said she was fine to fly after everyone said bye to everyone else Hiccup his friends and family flew back to Berk.

**Ok so as I said sorry it's late I have one more chapter to go set 15year later Hiccup 35, Elsa 34, Astrid 33, Stoick, Gobber and Valka 57.**


	14. Later Life

Hiccup's Element Secret

Chapter 14- Later life

It had been 15 years since the second battle with the Bludvist Bewilderbeast and the island of Berk had had some battles and problems but nothing too bad. Hiccup, chief as his dad retired. Stoick built a new house for his son and daughter-in-law on a large flat bit of land high on one of the hills overseeing the village. Hiccup was known as Hiccup the Dragon Master, he with his wife Elsa had 4 children with was unusual but it was two sets of twins. The older twins age 10 were both girls, both had Elsa platinum hair and Hiccups eyes. They both had an element power, Asta had power over water and had her fathers love for dragons, her dragon is a Tide glider which no one knows much about just that they spray boiling water and acid balls. Asta called her dragon Wave. Asta's sister named Gunhild who had a Sand Wraith named Sahara and had power over earth, both girls were, as village called them, 'daddy's girls'. The second twins both boys age 8 were identical in every way both have their fathers hair and mothers eyes both had the power on wind and both had the same dragon, Windstrickers. Brant whose dragons name is Tornado and his brother Dustin who named his dragon Mild. The boys also preferred one of their parents and it was their mum, Elsa. Elsa had had a Deadly Nadder who sadly died after a wild dragon attack, however she got a new dragon and following most of her family, it was rare in the area around Berk, a Shivertooth named Blizzard.

Hiccup was out flying searching for any more dangerous rare dragons like Night Furys, Skrills in hope to stop his friends breed from dying out and in another hope to stop tribes like the Berserkers getting an advantage again. However back on Berk it was dinner at the Haddock house. "Mum, where's dad?" Asked a shouting Asta, Elsa who was outside feeding 4 of the 6 haddock dragons with Brant and Dustin shouted back "You know where he is sweetie, he should be back tomorrow at dinner ok". Asta came out and helped her mum when Gunhild land in the yard on Sahara she had been training with her grandmother about different dragons. Elsa spoke to her daughter as she climbed down, "Gunny there you are, how was it with grandma?" Gunny was Gunhilds nickname as when the boys were young they couldn't say her name properly and the name stuck. "Oh mum it was brilliant me and Iona learnt about Sliquifier. There amazing if you earn it trust it would let you sit in its mouth and not eat you, I'm gonna ask dad if he could find on for Iona." Iona was was Snoutlout's daughter, she had black lust hair like her mother Heather and snoutlout's eyes out of the new academy group she was 3rd eldest after Asta and Gunny 2nd and the eldest was Astrid's son Hades, he had black hair like his father and could get through the village unseen living up to his name. His father died at the same time Elsa Nadder did. The fairly large group of friends consists of Hades age 13 and has a Whispering Death he had found in the woods as an egg, then there were Asta and Gunny after them there was Iona who was hoping to get her dragon soon after her Brant and Dustin and the member Ylva who had a wolf-fang which she found injured in the wood and took care of it and then the dragon wouldn't leave.

The next morning Hiccup got home early with a large grin on his face. As he walked into the great hall everyone turned to him and when he was at the spoke up loudly, "Ok I'm happy to say a search went well I've found 7 rare dragons and yesterday I got them to trust me enough to make their home here all but 1 will accept riders but the final one seems closed so in 1hour please come to the cove." With that he left but before he walked out he was tackled when he saw by what he smiled. His 2 daughters were how tackled him in a strong hug, Asta was first to speak " hey dad so what dragons you find?" his reply was just a sly smirk and a shack off the head which resulted Asta pouting and storming off to her mother. Gunny laughing was finally able to speak "Hi daddy so you found so cool rare dragons then" hiccup knew full well when Asta and Gunny said 'daddy' they wanted something so his reply was " ok miss what do you want and yes I did." Gunny smiled happily and asked him "Well I was speaking to Iona when we were with grandma and we learnt about Sliquifier and Iona seemed to like it and I said I'd see if you could get her one." Hiccup just said he'd see what he could do and left.

An hour later everyone was in the cove waiting for Hiccup to speak and after a few minutes he started "Ok as I said I found some dragons so I'll introduce you but first Iona could you come forward" Iona came out the crowd "hey uncle Hiccup what up" Hiccup smiled at the young girl and spoke again "I heard you want a Sliquifier and lucky I came across one" after she bonded with it the girl and her new dragon left after the other dragons bonded with someone the other dragons were Sweet Death, Sword Stealer, Sabre-tooth Driver, Woolly Howl and a Giant Bee Eater. "Ok the final dragon is a..." that's when a black scaled dragon walks out with Toothless, "yes we found a female night fury she seems to trust well but won't let _anyone_ fly on her back so that's all the new dragons so you're welcome to carry one with your day." Once everyone left only Elsa and the children were left and Elsa asked "Will she be living with us dear" Hiccup said "she'll choose and the children can name her she likes the name." After a small while she was named Darkscale.

After 6 months on Berk it was time for Snoggletog so the dragons left Toothless one the boat as he could fly on his own. The surprise came when they returned Toothless and Darkscale came back with 7 baby Night Furys. Many years later Berk and the Night Fury spices were growing strong.

_**Ok that's the story over and done hope you enjoyed it and liked the ending. **_

_**A/N the new way I'll be updating is I'll write and complete the story on my computer then I'll start posting and updating so it may be a while till a new story is up.**_


End file.
